Les Garçons perdus
by munmunlefay
Summary: Un court texte sur Remus (après la première guerre des sorciers), Sirius (HP4), George, Dean et Ron (après la Bataille de Poudlard). Peter Pan de J.M. Barrie en intertexte. Bonne lecture :)


**Les Garçons perdus**

.

.

.

.  
.

 _1981_

Les yeux du loup comptèrent. La deuxième étoile sur la droite, en partant de cette fichue pleine lune qui assombrissait sa vie chaque mois.

Il était perdu. Sa meute l'avait quittée. Cornedrue et Queudver étaient morts, Patmol en prison. Il ne restait plus que Lunard pour se souvenir d'eux. Du monde d'avant.

Il pressa sa truffe contre la vitre de son studio miteux. Pas de maraude ce soir. Pour sa première pleine lune solitaire depuis six ans, il avait investi dans une potion Tue-loup même si elles étaient encore expérimentales.

Il pouvait voir Big Ben : ses yeux de loup cherchaient d'instinct les disques dorés dans la nuit. Les ombres des nuages dessinaient des silhouettes sur la grande horloge. Minuit sonna.

Remus ferma les yeux, et laissa ses pensées s'envoler.

.

.

.

 _1994_

Le parc de Poudlard était plongé dans l'obscurité. Sans surprise, Pattenrond l'attendait, comme l'année précédente près du Saul cogneur. Ils trottèrent jusqu'au vieil arbre noueux planté à côté du lac. Il n'était pas creux comme celui des Garçons perdus, mais ç'avait été le refuge et le point de rendez-vous de quatre garçons tout aussi chahuteurs que les personnages de J.M. Barrie.

Sirius avait hésité un moment à revenir près de Poudlard. Si Harry n'avait pas été choisi pour le Tournoi des trois sorciers, il serait sans doute resté dans sa cachette de Hawaii. Le climat anglais réussissait assez peu à sa peau vieillissante de cabot.

Il s'était caché un moment au parc de Kensington. Il l'avait toujours aimé du temps où il vivait encore chez ses parents. Le quartier avait beaucoup changé mais le 12 Square Grimmaurt n'avait pas bougé. Cette certitude l'avait réconforté. Si jamais il arrivait à prouver un jour que Pettigrew était vivant et coupable, il aurait une adresse à donner à Harry.

Il passa la soirée à gambader dans la nuit avec le chat d'Hermione puis reprit le chemin de Pré-au-lard. Passer entre les grilles d'entrée de Poudlard était si simple que Sirius soupçonnait Dumbledore d'avoir ajouté un laisser-passer personnel pour lui. Il remonta en trottant la rue principale du village, reniflant ça et là à la recherche de poubelles tentantes. Il cherchait des journaux plutôt que de la nourriture : les commerçants donnaient bien volontiers leurs invendus périmés aux chats et chiens du coin.

Sirius s'arrêta devant le panneau des annonces municipales. Il y avait les photos usées de plusieurs chiens et chats perdus, et pire encore - d'un enfant disparu. Au milieu des petites annonces de babysitting, il y avait des fiches « Recherche » d'ouvriers agricoles pour le haras des Abbott, et quelques chiots à donner à l'adoption.

Personne ne voudrait du sac à puces qu'il était – à part des Détraqueurs, et ça, non merci. Personne ne le cherchait. On cherchait Sirius Black le criminel, pas Sirius Black l'homme, et encore moins Sirius Black le chien.

Vivre dans la nature, sans sa grotte, avec le strict nécessaire, ç'avait des airs de robinsonnades mais bien moins amusantes. Le plus dur était la solitude (Buck n'était franchement pas du genre causant). Ne pas sentir qu'on manquait à quelqu'un. Les lettres d'Harry étaient rares, le gamin était sans doute trop occupé à préparer des 400 coups pour lui écrire ou chercher à le voir.

Et comme toujours lorsqu'il était seul, il ressassait le passé. Il était devenu très doué à ça en 13 ans d'enfermement. Il pensait à ses amis.

A leur jeunesse qui avait été coupée court, cueillie comme une fleur par la vie. Leur immaturité et leur créativité avaient suffisamment de potentiel pour faire d'eux des enfants éternels.

En particulier James et sa foi enfantine, son espoir un peu fou. Il disait souvent que la désespérance était le début assuré de la fin ou le début d'une fin assurée.

Ils avaient été tous doués pour faire-semblant. Faire-semblant de ne pas avoir peur, de ne pas avoir mal, de ne pas désespérer, mais au fond, il n'y avait peut-être que James qui avait été sincèrement optimiste jusqu'au bout. Son rire avait toujours repris le dessus. Pas par insouciance, mais par détermination. Ils avaient tous été déterminés à aimer la vie et à la rendre meilleure. Et il avait fallu pour commencer faire semblant de croire qu'elle était améliorable. La stratégie de l'imagination avait plutôt bien marché. Mais ils avaient eu une jeunesse trop active et pas le temps de se reposer et d'apprécier ensemble une vie normale.

Aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus que l'imagination à Sirius. La capacité à imaginer mille futurs à ceux qui n'avaient eu droit qu'à une vie court-circuitée.

Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de sa caverne, la lumière de la lune accrochait des pluies de pollen qui descendaient des arbres. Sa truffe trop sensible de chien éternua mais ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas le spectacle des yeux. Il décida de prier cette poussière de fée de substitution.

Pour qu'Harry soit en sécurité. Pour que Pettigrew paye. Pour que Buck et lui soient libres. Pour que tout, cette fois, finisse bien.

.

.

.

 _3 mai 1998_

Aux yeux du monde extérieur, la maison Weasley était un bazar inimaginable, une ribambelle d'enfants que personne ne pouvait nommer sans se tromper, des bruits et créatures étranges dans tous les placards, … bref, pas la tête d'affiche du magasin IKEA du coin.

Mais pour les Weasley, et ceux qui connaissaient la famille, le Terrier était une horloge bien huilée, avec une organisation, un sens, un rythme. Les plus vieux veillaient sur les plus jeunes, les plus jeunes respectaient les plus vieux et prenaient exemple sur eux. Si l'un manquait à l'appel, on le savait tout de suite : la chaîne harmonieuse et habituelle était rompue, et le chaînon manquant immédiatement recherché. Un sixième sens, comme celui qui lie les membres d'une meute de loups, rendait accessoire la pendule de grand-mère qui indiquait les déplacements des uns et des autres.

Cette pendule bien huilée se cassa à la mort de Fred. Ce fut Ron qui le remarqua le premier.

Il était descendu tôt pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de tous les habitants de la maison. Au matin de la Bataille de Poudlard, il avait fallu rester debout des heures durant pour alerter la presse, réorganiser la vie politique des sorciers, gérer le flux de blessés que Sainte-Mangouste seule ne pouvait accueillir. Ils avaient eu des heures de sommeil à rattraper, mais ç'avait surtout été la fin d'une longue série d'insomnies. Le Terrier n'avait pas accueilli que les Weasley. Les dortoirs de Gryffondor n'avaient pas pu être investis, puisque la tour s'était écroulée dans les attaques. Personne ne doutait qu'une solide société d'architecture magique la remette sur pied, mais il avait fallu loger des dizaines de personne en un très court laps de temps. Et ceux qui avaient eu moins besoin d'un lit que de chaleur humaine s'étaient donné rendez-vous au Terrier.

Ron avait laissé sa chambre à Percy et à d'autres sorciers (du reste, l'odeur laissée par la goule ne lui aurait pas manqué) et était allé dormir avec Hermione, Ginny et Harry dans la chambre de Ginny. La fenêtre donnait plein est et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un vrai soleil de mai réveilla Ron. Pas le soleil brumeux que les Détraqueurs leur avaient imposé depuis des mois, mais un vrai soleil chaleureux qui voulaient dire « tout recommence ».

Ron s'était assis dans la cuisine et avait nourri les hiboux, qui leur portaient des nouvelles de reconstruction. Il s'était déjà senti perdu en revenant à la maison sans son frère, et sa nuit avait été hantée par le sourire figé sur le visage de Fred. Et puis, il avait vu que la pendule de grand-mère s'était arrêtée.

Il n'y avait pas de case « mort » autour du cadran. C'était impensable. Le fait qu'un des jumeaux manque à l'appel _était_ impensable. Et pourtant.

Un vide permanent et inexplicable hanta dès lors la maison. Leur premier petit-déjeuner fut dur. Fleur distribua les tasses sans réfléchir. Mais au Terrier, chacun avait la sienne, et personne n'osa réclamer celle marquée d'un F. Pour ce qui était de laisser une place vide, la question ne se posa pas : l'absence était omniprésente et la cuisine trop petite pour qu'on se passe d'un siège. Du reste, George ne sortit pas de sa chambre. Personne n'avait osé lui demander de partager sa chambre avec leurs hôtes.

La suite ne fut pas plus simple. Il y avait toujours un manque, un courant d'air là où autrefois il y avait eu des rires, un sourire, et une flamboyante chevelure.

Ils étaient ceux qui restaient, et lui, celui qui était perdu.

.

.

.

.

 _Novembre 1998_

George était arrivé à la dernière page du livre. Il regarda la fenêtre embuée par la brume de Londres. La ville n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Lui ne pouvait plus dormir la nuit : il était plus difficile de faire des cauchemars le jour ou pendant les courtes siestes qu'il s'accordait.

Il posa sur la table de nuit le vieil exemplaire de _Peter Pan_ d'Angelina et se glissa sous la couverture tiède. Angelina ronflait légèrement. La première fois qu'il s'en était rendu compte, il avait tenté la blague « Heureusement que tu as choisi le jumeau qui a une oreille qui déconne ». Ils avaient souri pour l'effort, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait trouvé ça drôle.

George se demanda vaguement pourquoi Angelina lui avait prêté ce livre. Habituellement, il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la littérature moldue : aucun magasin du Chemin de Traverse n'en vendait, la jugeant sans doute trop exotique (et son vocabulaire trop difficile pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas fait de thèse en Etude des moldus). Sur ce point, Angelina s'était très vite bien entendu avec Mr Weasley. Lui, était tout simplement enchanté de lire un livre non-magique, ne serait-ce que le dictionnaire illustré pour enfant qu'elle était allée lui acheter dans le Londres moldu pour son anniversaire.

 _« Mourir doit être une sacrément belle aventure. »_

Cette citation de _Peter Pan_ tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Le personnage créé par Barrie avait-il accompagné Fred jusqu'au Neverland, le pays impossible où l'on vit éternellement, où les aventures se poursuivent dans le temps élastique du rêve… un monde que l'on peut visiter chaque nuit si on le désire ?

George avait souvent tenté d'imaginer un Monde d'Après où son frère vivrait heureux, mais il lui semblait impossible que Fred soit heureux sans lui. Alors il préférait l'imaginer entouré des autres défunts qu'il avait connu. Mais James Mathew Barrie semblait lui avoir créé une famille parfaite, une troupe de joyeux lurons plus jeunes que Remus, plus chahuteurs que Colin Crivey et aussi hauts en couleur que Tonks. George aimait à penser que Fred était à la tête d'une bande d'enfants prêts à l'aider à faire les quatre cents coups. Des garçons perdus qui lui tiendraient lieu de frères et sœurs. Il refusait de se l'imaginer sans famille d'adoption.

 _Peter Pan_ semblait avoir tout prévu : les Garçons perdus étaient au nombre de sept (si on comptait Peter). Comme les Weasley. Fred ne se sentirait pas dépaysé dans ce Pays de l'Ailleurs en compagnie de la Plume, le Frisé, Bon Zigue ou la Guigne… Il y avait même des jumeaux… Cette petite troupe qui habitait sous un arbre avait tout pour ressembler à la fratrie qui habitait le Terrier.

George préférait se réfugier dans ce monde enfantin que l'imaginer seul dans le néant. Réellement perdu. Lui imaginer cette famille du hasard valait mieux. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer la naïveté du Neverland. Ici-bas, dire que l'on croyait aux fées ne les faisait pas ressusciter. Pas de négociation possible avec la mort.

Du reste, George n'aurait pas voulu d'un Inferi ou d'il-ne-savait-quel zombie. Un fantôme, à la rigueur, s'ils étaient morts ensemble. Il aurait secrètement aimé tenir compagnie à Peeves et aux nouvelles générations d'élèves, les aider à rendre les professeurs chèvre, mais aussi leur raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Les autres fantômes étaient toujours bien discrets sur le sujet. Ils avaient soit oublié, soit tout fait pour oublier.

 _Peter Pan_ aussi parlait d'oubli. De l'oubli maladif de Peter. De l'oubli nécessaire aux enfants pour pouvoir grandir. Du souvenir, aussi. George savait que l'oubli serait salutaire pour lui. Pas pour nier Fred, mais pour avoir suffisamment moins mal. Pour construire quelque chose avec Angelina, pour continuer le projet commercial que son frère avait passé toute sa vie à construire à ses côtés. La boutique disait Weasley et Weasley, pas Fred et George, même si ç'avait été le sens implicite du nom, et George était déterminé à faire survivre l'entreprise familiale.

Plus tard ce matin-là, George mit son costume en cuir de dragon, le premier achat qu'il avait fait avec Fred quand la boutique était devenue excédentaire, et il sortit dans la rue.

Au fond, Fred n'était pas fait pour vieillir. Tous les deux avaient été faits pour être d'éternels enfants et encourager le reste du monde magique à le rester. Les farces et attrapes étaient une entreprise sérieuse justement parce que leur but était de rendre le monde moins sérieux, l'espace d'un instant. La joie et l'imagination des enfants étaient des biens précieux, trop vite effacés par la vie sans couleur et pleine des tic-tacs des plannings d'adulte. Ils avaient pensé l'entreprise Weasley comme étant d'utilité publique. Elle le serait.

George frappa à la porte portant l'écriteau « Dean Thomas, graphiste antispéciste ». L'un des avantages à vivre sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était que tous les services magiques du pays se trouvait à proximité ça ne valait même pas la peine de transplaner.

Dean avait connu un sacré succès après sa sortie de l'école. On racontait qu'il travaillait même pour des Moldus (une équipe de « fouteboleurs ») mais George doutait qu'il en ait le temps. A côté des campagnes de publicité de la League de Quidditch et des divers commerçants du Chemin de Traverse qui le contactaient, il s'occupait de la plupart des unes de la _Gazette_ ces derniers temps. Les photos avaient perdu de leur succès avec l'usage qu'en avait fait l'ancien régime, et le dessin semblait adoucir les pensées du lectorat. Ça n'empêchait pas certaines des caricatures de Dean d'être très incisives, mais elles étaient alors rarement publiées en première page.

Dean sourit à la fenêtre en voyant qui avait sonné. George lui serra la main.

\- Salut Rapière, dit Dean en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Il n'était pas le seul à encore appeler George avec un de ses noms de résistant. Pour beaucoup, l'émission de Lee et des jumeaux avait été fédératrice. A l'époque où Dean et d'autres se croyaient perdus, seuls au monde, séparés de tous, leur seule voix avait réduit toutes les distances.

L'atelier de Dean était une pure merveille pour le profane : des croquis au crayon, des dessins à moitié finis, et toutes sortes de couleurs d'aquarelle, de gouache, d'encre et de supports encombraient les murs. Il avait deux tables de travail, elles aussi encombrées de mille outils surprenants (éponge, gros sel et… pomme de terre taillée ?), et un gros chat chartreux qui se prélassait dans un rayon de soleil.

\- Comment va la famille ?

George savait qu'il pensait à Ginny, mais pas seulement. C'était aussi une façon de lui demander comment il allait, lui, sans qu'il réponde « Mal » et rende l'ambiance pesante.

\- Elle se remet doucement, dit George en faisant mine de s'intéresser à un croquis posé près de lui. « Donnez une chaussette : libérez un elfe ? »

\- C'est pour la fondation Granger, dit Dean en fouillant sous une pile de papiers pour trouver son carnet de commande. J'ai pas osé refuser ça à Hermione. Et puis sans Dobby, je ne serais sans doute pas là aujourd'hui.

Hermione avait (entre autres) fondé une agence d'elfes de maison rémunérés (disons, essentiellement réorientés vers les cuisines de Poudlard…). C'était rikiki mais le foyer fonctionnait. Quelques dix elfes s'étaient présentés en deux ans, mais Hermione avait renoncé à en voir se présenter davantage. Les mentalités prendraient des siècles à changer et ce n'était pas forcément les sorciers qui étaient les plus réticents… On trouvait toujours plus de Winkys que de Dobbys…

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une campagne publicitaire optimiste.

Dean souleva un sourcil. Weasley et Weasley avait toujours du succès, mais depuis un an, ce n'était plus les visages des jumeaux qui avaient fait marcher la comm', seulement la qualité des produits et l'ambiance de la boutique.

Il lui exposa ses idées et voulut lui prêter l'exemplaire de _Peter Pan_. Dean sourit mais lui fit signe de le garder. Son exemplaire à lui était posé sur une étagère.

\- J'ai été élevé chez les Moldus, tu te souviens ?

George sourit. Ce livre aurait gagné à être lu côté magique.

.

.

.

La nouvelle campagne publicitaire relança tout à fait l'affaire Weasley.

 _« Tous les enfants grandissent, sauf un. La place est à prendre ! »_

 _« Qui a dit que vous étiez trop grand pour vous amuser ? »_

 _« Gamme 100% sans poussière de fée, mais avec beaucoup de magie »_

 _« Envie d'être immatures ? On vous y aidera encore longtemps ! »_

 _« Vous entendez le tic-tac-tic-tac du crocodile ? Elixir de jouvence ou potion de vieillissement, Bébé-crème magique ou Accélérateur pilaire, en exclusivité chez W &W ! »_

 _« Pas envie de grandir ? Essayez nos Champignons rapetissants Absolem ! »_

 _« Le monde a besoin de plus de grands gamins : soyez le prochain ! »_

 _« Attention, Attrape-rêve-d'enfants ! Faites un Crochet par le n° 93 du Chemin de Traverse ! »_

\- Tu as conscience que c'est la toute première campagne de pub du monde magique à utiliser un intertexte moldu ? dit Dean en regardant d'un air appréciateur les affiches qu'il avait signées de son discret _DTDesign_.

\- Ce sera aussi la première que les Nés-moldus pourront comprendre dès leur premier passage sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit George avec un clin d'œil.

\- Comme si tu faisais ça pour le profit… sourit Angelina du haut d'un escabeau.

Elle installait un nouveau lanceur de poussière dorée au-dessus d'un trampoline moldu. Les enfants adoraient. Voler sans balai, seulement avec la magie de cette poussière de fée et le mécanisme d'un jeu moldu, c'était le rêve de tous les moins de 10 ans.

Fred sourit. Angelina avait raison. Il ne faisait pas ça pour le commerce.

Il faisait ça pour lui.

Pour toute sa génération.

Pour qu'elle perde son ombre.

.

Parce qu'après tout, « vivre, ça doit être une sacrément belle aventure ».

.

.

.


End file.
